User talk:TerrorDactyl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metroid Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metroid: Avenger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 16:12, 2010 January 3 Your sig There, I made a sig page for you here. Now your signature will work. If you visit another wiki that you haven't been to, you'll have to do the same thing. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Huh? [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You change the subject too quickly. It's like trying to swat a fly, I can almost get what you're saying then you go to something else in a flash. :) [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Tell us what you got planned here. I'll inform Royboy. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :But how is this going to go with the story we have so far? Have you read it? [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 22:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I did read it. It's really neat! But again, how is Ron going to be with the story we have already? [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 22:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. I hope it goes well, cause what we got right now is great. I don't have any ideas for your story, mainly because I'm chock full of Exterminator's and Samus's story. :) [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 22:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I usually don't get on during school days because of all the homework. What time zone am I in? I live in Texas, so that will be the Central US time. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm kind of busy at Wikitroid, I have to change a bunch of templates to match the new skin color. That means I probably won't do too much brainstorming until the weekend. :P.S. Are you guys getting that big freeze that's coming down? It's going to be 18 degrees tomorrow morning over here, and it won't get out of the 20s for the highs. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We got a lot of snow 2 years ago, at least three inches! Unfortunatly, they didn't let us out of school >:(. It snowed in December this year (well, last year), but it melted as soon as it touched the ground. There was one other time, but I forgot when...[[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 22:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::It's snowing crazily here. I love Tulsa, but I hate the crazy snow. I'm going to fake sick tomorrow. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! :) Yeah, Avenger looks awesome! Listen, I won't be on because I'm grounded until I bring my grades up. I'm going to email you my Facebook name so that you can contact me. At least then I can know what's going on. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 17:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) #No Facebook? You can make one. It's really easy. #I can't e-mail you because you didn't give out an e-mail address when you signed in. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 17:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, I'm going to email you right now to check and see if it works right. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 17:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sent. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 17:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Avenger I've just made a Roy log where they all watch a Federation news conference. Now, I want you to make a bunch of Ron logs where he gets all the illegal items. When that's done, the Federation finds a message saying that the Massacre of the Pirate Homeworld will occur soon. They make another news conference where they announce that Federation armies will go against the Pirates for the final time on the Pirate Homeworld. Samus, Roy, Ron, Spire, Noxus, Mauk and Kreatz take on the invasion of Z-SF761. While the main war is happening on the planet below, several groups are flying to the asteroids to destroy the forces stationed there. They free Armstrong Houston, Damara, Pyonchi, Chairman Keaton and Chief Hardy, all of which grab weapons. That thing you mentioned on my talk happens, (with the characters mentioned helping to fight) and then they battle the Exterminator, and Samus sacrifices herself to defeat him. They then learn that a plasma cannon is coming to the asteroid to destroy it, and then they start to escape. However, Exterminator quickly flies to SR388's remains, where he absorbs Phazon from Terror and then returns to the asteroid, where he blocks off Roy's (Roy will refer to his gang) escape by creating a wall of Phazon. Then, when he turns around, Exterminator reforms, and, knowing that he cannot kill Exterminator with his normal weapons, he sticks his hand in the Phazon, and though it burns, he gets corrupted and superpowered by it. After killing Exterminator, the Phazon blows away like dust, and Roy runs to the docking bay. The friends are desperately trying to convince him to get on the ship, but Roy refuses, because he wants to die along with Samus. However, he hears her voice in his mind and she tells him to escape. So he does as the asteroid is obliterated, and then we can make a sequel. Howzat? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, after you make the Ron logs, we have to think of some way that the Federation... oh! I have an idea! Once he gets all the illegal items, then he goes back to Samus, Roy, etc. and they learn that the Artemis and other ships are leaving for the homeworld in about 2 hours. They fly to different locations to get the rest of the beams needed to kill Exterminator. First, Samus has: *Power Beam *Long Beam *Charge Beam *Wave Beam (2-D version) *Plasma Beam (2-D version) *Ice Beam (since both the 2-D and Prime versions are basically the same, we won't have any differences) *Paralyzer (half the reason Exterminator is only stunned by the shot) The Omega Cannon had been returned to the Alimbics by Samus, so the prophecy opts that one out. They go to the Chozo Ruins to get the Tallonian Wave and Plasma Beams (let's say Samus left them there) and then to Aether to get the Light, Dark and Annihilator Beams. Lastly, they hijack the Nova Beam when they sneak onto the Artemis. Sound like a plan? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to spam you about it but PLEASE make a new Ron log. I have a whole draft set up for the final few logs for Samus, Ex and Roy. I won't post it (yet) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) My Fanon Yeah, cause my fanon's number one of course, right? ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh just wait... you'll change your mind once I finish my In-production Fanfic: Hunter Chronicles... just wait ;) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 19:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) You'll see... ;) [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) "Oh, you will... you will..." [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 19:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Avenger 2 I made a sequel a few days ago, it can be found here: here. I think the name isn't very good, but the story shows Roy's corrupt soul and him dealing with Samus' death. Maybe the story can have logs for Roy, Ron and possibly Damara, cause I want her to be a major part of the story. Avenger 1 just showed her helping to fight the Pirates. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I made a new idea for a character, her name is Kim. It's a working title, I just come up with names at random intervals, and don't like them, but I use them until I can get a good one. Anyway, she was a friend of Samus' while she was part of the Galactic Police, and bears strong resemblance to her. However, unlike Samus she is african american. And she wears a Varia and Zero Suit, though pink because she "had the engineers color it that way". The suits are basically Samus' pink colors in Brawl. Ron finds her after leaving the bar, and drunken, he mistakes her for Samus. They start talking, Kim reveals her background and Ron reveals what's happened since Kim last saw Samus. Maybe Kim can even have her own logs, though I don't know as of yet how much she'll contribute to the story. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Metroid Fusion Beta Unfortunately I do not know how to program games. I guess we could adapt Avenger into a game, but we would need someone with skill, and we would have to make it look like a game, without adding in a lot of cutscenes. How about we make it a first person shooter like the Primes? The Arm Cannon formations for the Power, Ice, Wave, Plasma, Dark, Light, Annihilator and Nova could be the same, and here is what I think the formations could be for the other beams: *Shock Coil - Ice Beam shape, green exterior with blue energy inside *Judicator - Ice Beam shape, purple exterior and mauze energy inside *Battlehammer - Plasma Beam shape, bright green exterior and dark green energy inside *Volt Driver - Plasma Beam shape, gold exterior and yellow energy inside *Imperialist - Wave Beam shape, crimson exterior and red energy inside *Magmaul - Wave Beam shape, dark orange exterior and bright orange energy inside *Murder Cannon (Exterminator) - Phazon Beam (MP1) shape, dark blue exterior and black energy inside *Murder Cannon (Samus, Roy, Ron) - Phazon Beam (MP1) shape, silver exterior and black energy inside Just thoughts. Thanks! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ??? Dude...What was that for? Was that supposed to be a joke or am I banned from edited nothin' but talk pages or something?-Legend Link Nah, it's ok. I just didn't really know what you were doin'. P.S. that is kinda funny...-LegendLink Blog Request I'M GETTING TOO IT!!!!! Lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Adminship Personally, and with all due respect, I believe you lack the mentality (or so to speak), needed to be an administrator. I have yet, in the time I have known you, to see you wield the ability, or the potential for that matter, to even take most matters seriously (nearly every comment being, or having within it, a joke. A seemingly hyperactive attitude. etc.). Just as well, having good fanon, or a lot of fanon, and such, (even on a fan site) does not mean you would necessarily make a great administrator. It requires the ability of leadership, via professionalism. Which, quite bluntly put, I feel you lack, considerably. This is my opinion, which, you did ask for. If you feel I'm wrong, of course, remember that sysop rights are bestowed via community consensus. So, feel free to try your luck. But, as I said, I personally believe you lack the necessary responsibility for such a position. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 08:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Posting on my Talk Page as you last did, has done nothing but further prove my point that you completely lack professionalism, to say the least. Just bear in mind that if you do decide to go through with a RfA, my above comment ''will be present as for explaining my reason for voting in contrast with your request, of which I am certain that others would agree with. And if you do not like my opinion on a matter such as this, do not come to my Talk Page, in a frenzy, as you did, and try to convince me otherwise, via CAPITOL LETTERS and BOLD print. <-- That, only proves, even further, that you lack the professionalism needed for the position of administrator. But again, if you feel I am incorrect about this, feel free to fill out a RfA. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Just as well, please watch the sardonic/hostile remarks, when using my talk page. And also, your last post reveals to me your immaturity as well, for example: Getting mad when you ask my opinion, and don't receive the answer you were hoping for. I am not being hostile with you and I am not showing a "third side", I am merely telling you what I think, after you asked for my personal opinion. I really do not understand why you are taking my reply in such a devious manner. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 01:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) New Roy log I had an idea for a new Roy log which is based off an episode of Vampire Diaries my cousin forced me to watch. It's just based off one part. Roy goes to Eliefa, not Widlan, and encounters Ron and Kim. Roy's being chased, and he sees them. They fill him in on everything, and the marines are coming closer. This is where the reference to the scene in VD kicks in. Roy apologizes to Ron as he knocks him out and takes all his clothes (but his underwear) leaving him there while Kim flees. Roy does too, and Ron is just lying there, and the marines pass by him cause they don't see him. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) NoA I have just fired off an email to Nintendo of America to ask them if we can make Avenger into a game! Maybe they can develop it themselves! Let's hope they allow it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) WAKEUP You've been inactive for three months now! :( --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new here and just made a story called Scraps of Paper I would love it if you could tell me what you think of it! Nexus11 00:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I will take your thoughts into account! Thank you again! Nexus11: Fate envelops us all... 20:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just coming to you to tell you about a change that might be made. If you might read the discussion on the Samus Aran talk page, since it affects your fic directly. Thanks, Nexus11: Fate envelops 16:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC)